


Attempt

by HYPERPOWER666



Series: Random Coroika stuff [4]
Category: Splatoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 21:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERPOWER666/pseuds/HYPERPOWER666
Summary: Do you sometimes wonder what happened during the match between Emperor and Gloves?
Series: Random Coroika stuff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585072
Kudos: 4





	Attempt

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this chapter at school on the computer so it's pretty short.

Gloves' heart was racing tremendously. The match that he and his team has been nervously waiting for has arrived without warning  
which left him quite surprised and somewhat determined.

He was going against Emperor! Best of all, he was using the splat dualies that Emperor has given him a while ago-just before the  
tournament started. Gloves didn't knew how to use them at first but as time went on he got a hold of them easily and changed from  
his splattershot to them.

With that weapon- Gloves managed to get to B+ and win a lot of matches, especially yesterday when he won the preliminary round  
quite easily. He had to go against a team of roller mains which was a shockful a bit of challenge for him and especially his  
second-in-command teammate, Half-Rim, who could only ran away and try to target the enemies with his charger. Next, he had to  
tackle a team of big variety. One slosher main who kept splatting Gloves every time he tried to go to the middle, a blaster who  
sneaked on him at the random moments and a squiffer main who worked alongside a fast carbon roller player who would always,  
if not most of the time go for Straps and Clip- the girls of the team. Thankfully, Gloves tried his best to turn the tables at the  
last minute and won by a close chance.

But, unlike the two teams he struggled against the day before, Emperor's team has won 3 times before. Three times. And Gloves wouldn't  
be surprised if they won once again, especially since Emperor himself could take the turf just right at the start and wipe his enemies  
out just as soon as they move one inch near him. This was no lie. Gloves has witnessed one of those moments at live. Poor team  
had no hope in bringing a comeback. No team that went against Emperor had ever did.

Perhaps things could go new. Maybe Gloves did have a possibility- even if it was as small as 1 percent. This one possibility that  
he could defeat the king. That he could be the champion nobody has expected. The "cool" champion.

This was the time.

This current moment.

Gloves and Half-rim, along with Straps and Clip, have made their way into the Reef. Panicking? Of course. Shaking? It could  
be told quite easily. They looked anxious once they stood together on the spawn zone, awaiting the call to battle.

"Even if we don't win, it will be worth a try!" Clips tried to make Gloves feel better by reassuring him and giving him a pat on  
the back.

Half-Rim as well. "If we don't win, I just hope you manage to splat Emperor, Gloves. That would be a nice scene."

"NO WAY! He'd probably splat me before I could even get any closer to him!" Gloves nervously laughed and dismissed. "I'd rather  
get us to not get spawn-camped like the other team did before."

"Well. Yeah. I suppose." Half-Rim replied and hold his charger steadily. 

Gloves liked his teammates' positivity. But how is he going to pull such a great act against the king, the square king's ultimate  
champion? They both main the same weapons- almost. Different designs, but that does not matter. If they somehow splat eachother,  
that would go to history... maybe..

It was hard to see the other side of the map where Team Emperor were going to start. But, Gloves noticed that the team has only  
walked in a moment after the tiny conversation with Half-Rim. 

"Another match. Another win for us." Emperor said to his teammates, not even batting a eye at Gloves and his teammates. Would he  
recognise him? likely not. "And I will not make it boring. Believe me!" 

"We're not bored," One of Emperor's teammates stated. He held a clash blaster in his hand. "Us? Champions? Bored? NAH! We are at  
the top of the world, this is the best feeling anybody could feel!"

Emperor looked back at him as they were striding. "Being a king is more than a feeling.... it is reality." he said, he  
sounded really amused. "We got to act like it, always."

There was a smirk forming on the king's face. Gloves was used to seeing it like that. Every player on the champion's team was  
intimidating to say at least, unlike every other team they had a big ego and they believed they were better than any other team  
that entered the tournament. 

Emperor vanished with his teammate to the other side of the map just as the bell whistled all over the place.

"You know what? I'm going to do this. I'm going to make sure we win and not let Emperor receive the title again!" Gloves yelled out  
to his team.

"LET'S DO THIS!"


End file.
